


Last Resort

by skidblast



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidblast/pseuds/skidblast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU where Ratchet sacrifices his life/spark so Optimus could live again"</p><p>http://gokuma.tumblr.com/post/112951360040/cavahn-gokuma-medicalmisanthrope-gokuma</p><p>I got bored, decided to write something again after so long time not doing anything of worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



One shot.

One lucky shot.

One lucky impossible shot.

And Optimus was down.

He wasn’t dead. That was the good thing. However the shot of the energy weapon had somehow hit his spark casing and the spark was fluttering in a very disconcerting manner. Ratchet had seen it before, spark damage that rarely lead to recovery. Optimus probably had a greater chance than others, with the Matrix of Leadership inside him. But that chance relied on time to recover, time that simply didn’t exist.

Ratchet had taken Optimus down to the base’s medbay, and the base itself was being overrun. He had closed and sealed all the blast doors. He had tried calling for help but the Decepticons were jamming all the outgoing frequencies. Ratchet was on his own, with his leader and friend in stasis. He knew that he didn’t stand a chance against those numbers. He would just delay the inevitable. Before he had fought because he knew that backup was coming, that there was a chance and he had to fight for himself and his patients.

Now it was different. He was alone, no backup. Optimus, if he were in good shape, could repel all of the Decepticons, both with his might and his improbable recovery that would demoralize the Decepticon attack squad.

That is if he would make an improbable recovery.

But Fortress Maximus had made such a miracle recovery. Ratchet quickly looked over the tools that were at his disposal. He quickly accessed his memory banks when he had been at the mercy of the Decepticons, only for First Aid to step out, holding the clamps which Ratchet was now holding, and with Fortress Maximus behind him, barely taking a stock of what was going on before brutally murdering the Decepticons.

Ratchet regretted never asking what First Aid had done. They had other problems at the time and then later there simply had never been any chance to sit down and read Aid’s report. He only had a very short description of what First Aid did.

But it had to do.

————————————-

Optimus felt his spark first. It felt impossibly large and the only thing he could compare to it was when he had received the Matrix from the core of Cybertron. This was not as powerful but still reminiscent of that feeling. Optimus quickly onlined his optics and sat up, seeing himself on a medical berth in a medibay, empty of others if it weren't for the familiar ambulance that was his friend, looking exhausted as he used the berth to prop himself up.

"You’re injured." Optimus quickly said.

"And we will be soon dead if the Decepticons will not be dealt with." Ratchet answered and pointed towards the heavy doors. Optimus could hear the pounding on them. "I've fixed the damage they caused to you. You’ll be fine."

"I feel more than just fine old friend." Optimus nodded and went to the blast doors. Not a moment too soon as the blast doors finally buckled under the pressure, opening a hole that Optimus quickly took advantage of, shooting through it with his ion blaster, instantly rewarded with a cry of pain and death on the other side.

The fight was short and brutal. Some of the Decepticons managed to get some shots on Optimus but those just landed on his armor, barely an annoyance. The fight had at one point spilled into the medbay but Optimus did his best to keep the Decepticons away from Ratchet.

And the fight ended as quickly as it started. Optimus, barely feeling tired, backed slightly so he would get a better view through the ruined blastdoors. But then his leg hit an obstacle which registered as a clump of metal before Optimus took a look behind him. Only to see a familiar body lying on the floor, unresponsive in any way.

"Ratchet?"


End file.
